Simple on Paper Only
by MiniCinnamon99
Summary: A routine security detail to Alderaan. That's it. Obi-Wan is experiencing some battle fatigue and all he wants is simple mission to go right for once. But when you have two criminals, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Chosen One, and his hotheaded padawan with a room full of senators, when is ANYTHING ever easy? Please R&R Harsh Reviews are okay since I'm really looking for things to improve on!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I dipped into POTC and now I'm into the Star Wars swing of things. Take a gander and leave a review if you feel so inclined and I hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Arligan Zey looked up from his datapad to see Obi-Wan Kenobi walking slowly into his office.

"Ben, you old wolfhound, how are you doing? The war seems to have been kind to you so far."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Hardly. It seems like the war has aged me ten years so far, and it doesn't show any signs of letting up."

Obi-Wan winced as he sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk that Arligan was seated behind.

"And you, old friend? Is there any sign of Ko Sai yet?"

"You know where just to jab me, don't you, Ben?" Arligan whispered quietly as he placed the datapad in his hand on the glossy surface of his desk.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Just like you know with me, the war is a touchy subject."

"So what was it this time? Jumping out in front of a rampaging Bantha, leaping in the direct path of General Grievous or just simply getting yourself shot, to protect the impetuous and reckless Chosen One?" Zey asked, hiding a smirk under his beard.

Seeing the twinkle in his friend's eyes, Obi-Wan rose to the bait.

"Actually it was neither. Merely a training exercise with Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

Unable to hide his grin, Arligan asked, "How did she catch you with your head down this time?"

"Ahsoka wanted to know the technique of executing Mou Kei. I asked her why she needed to know such a brutal and merciless manoeuvre. She answered that there might be a time that Anakin or I might not be around to protect her, and she might need to defend herself.

"I was showing her how the circular movements of the sabre wove themselves into mou kei, and the next thing I know, her training sabre whipped me behind both knees, brought me crashing to the ground, and nearly tore my left arm off," Obi-Wan continued, shaking his head in amazement at the memory.

When Obi-Wan concluded his story, Arligan Zey burst out laughing.

"That little thing nearly knocked your block off?! High General Obi-Wan Kenobi knocked off his pedestal by a fourteen-year old girl!? You ought to be more careful, Obi-Wan. You should be teaching her Soresu, instead of Mou Kei."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I would, but Anakin doesn't know she comes to me for advice. Moreover, I, for one, would like to keep it that way. It is less likely to cause strife where there isn't any.

"Arli, I was invited here by Senator Organa, because you had some information about where Ordo Skirata was. Are we to continue with the banter, or can we get down to business?"

Arli sobered quickly. "Ben, I can't send you after Ordo. He doesn't like you and I'm afraid you'll kill each other if you get too close to him."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, a small smile growing on his face. "Arli, I had no idea you cared so much."

Arligan smiled back. "I don't. However, if Master Yoda's golden boy gets himself killed on a mission that I sent him on, I will never hear the end of it. Breaking that old troll's heart will be the end of me, and I just cannot bear it.

"Besides, Ordo is after Ko Sai, and if he finds her, he'll kill her. If you get in between that, Ordo will kill you too. And he won't miss." Zey smiled evilly. "He was an ARC after all.

"No, I've got a different mission for you. You, Anakin, and his Padawan are to go to Alderaan and meet up with your friend, Senator Organa. He has taken a leave of absence to attend to some family business at home, and he has received some death threats in relation to that, and has asked for someone to help keep his family safe. In addition to that, there is a senatorial retreat on Alderaan, and Senator Organa is head Senator in charge of the festivities. Since I have known that you and Anakin have been on the front lines for nearly eight months now without respite, I figured a routine, security detail would be just the thing to sharpen the reflexes and refresh the body. Will you go?"

Obi-Wan could hardly contain the grin on his face. "My bag is already packed, Arli."

Arligan Zey got to his feet, "Good, I'll let the senator know you're on your way."

"If you don't mind, Arli, just let him know someone is coming, but don't tell him who. I would like to surprise him myself," Obi-Wan said as he got to his feet as well.

"Good enough. I will get the Senator notified right away." Obi-Wan stood and turned to leave.

"Ben?"

Obi-Wan turned back. "Yes, Arli?"

"Take a long, hot, bath before you meet up with Anakin and Senator Organa. It'll help you get rid of most of the aches and pains."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, Arli. I'll be sure to do that after the Council session today."

Zey laughed. "Be sure that you do. It will help you more than you think it will. Maybe even a nap. There's plenty of time."

"Thanks, Arli. I'll think about it." Obi-Wan said quietly as he left Zey's office.

* * *

**Any complaints so far? Well let me hear 'em. Complaints are better than people drooling over the story because then you know exactly what to improve. Praise is good but if there is ANY complaints, serve 'em up and I'll take it like a man. Even though I am, in fact, a woman...or a girl...well you get the picture. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we are. Chapter 2. I know I should wait a while in between postings but I just had to get this one up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cushioned by the Force, Obi-Wan soaked in a steaming tub of hot water infused with Nubian jasmine bath salts.

Sighing deeply, Obi-Wan sunk up to his shoulders in the hot water. _I'm glad I listened to Arli,_ Obi-Wan thought as he felt the soreness in his muscles melt away. _I wonder how long I've been in this tub._

"It's been about an hour, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered quietly, standing at the door of the bathroom in Obi-Wan's quarters. "I wasn't going to disturb you, but Master Zey said that you have some information for me. I asked what it was, but he wouldn't tell me, he only said that you would enlighten me."

Obi-Wan used the Force to turn the thermostat up on the tub to heat up the water. "We've been assigned to a security detail on Alderaan. Senator Organa has asked for a Jedi security detail to keep his family safe."

Anakin shrugged. Outwardly, he was calm, but under the surface, Obi-Wan could sense his excitement at the prospect of a routine security detail.

"It's been a while since we've had a "routine security detail", Anakin said quietly. "I wonder if Senator Amidala will be there."

"I'm sure she will," Obi-Wan answered. "There's a senatorial retreat on Alderaan. It sounds like we're to be the security force for the entire function."

Incredulous, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Are you sure? Surely there has to be a civilian security force on Alderaan."

"Yes, of course, Anakin. I only meant that we're the only Jedi being detailed to Alderaan." Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "I've just been so tired…"

Anakin held up a gloved hand. "Not to worry Obi-Wan. We don't have to meet up with Senator Organa until tomorrow afternoon. In the mean time, why don't you get some rest?"

"I think you're right, Anakin. I certainly haven't been feeling like myself lately."

Anakin snorted. There was no doubt as to why Obi-Wan wasn't feeling like himself. It had been nearly two months, and Obi-Wan still hadn't gained back the weight that he had lost while on their mission to Lanteeb, even with the supplements that the medical personnel had been giving him.

"It's no wonder, Obi-Wan. You've been burning the sabre at both ends, and it's starting to show."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with amusement shining in his eyes. Anakin smiled back, sadness causing his smile to fade. Anakin had been with Obi-Wan nearly every day since their mission to Lanteeb, and Obi-Wan had blatantly disregarded every directive that the medical personnel had set out for him. Obi-Wan rarely ate, fought sleep at every turn, and trained constantly.

Anakin feared that if he didn't give himself respite soon, Obi-Wan was going to flame out like a fighter shot down in battle.

_Maybe this little security thing in Alderaan will allow Obi-Wan to get the rest he so desperately needs. I'll be sure to suggest it to Senator Organa when I see him._

"I'll leave you to get ready for bed, Obi-Wan," Anakin said quietly as he pushed away from the wall.

"Bed? I haven't got the time to go to bed, Anakin, we've got a security detail to plan" Obi-Wan answered as he stood and wrapped a big, thirsty towel around himself, and moved to get himself out of the tub.

Unfortunately, due to the bath salts, the tub was unusually slick, and Obi-Wan slipped and would have cracked his skull against the wall of the tub, if Anakin hadn't used the Force to cushion the impact.

Slightly stunned, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess perhaps you could handle the preparations for that, Anakin?"

Anakin smiled, and responded, "I thought you'd never ask. I'll see you when we meet up with Senator Organa. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. If you go to bed now, you'll get exactly 18 hours of rest. And by rest, I mean rest. No reading mission debriefs, and definitely no answering communiqués. Clear?"

"As Nubian crystal," Obi-Wan answered as he walked carefully out of the bathroom.

Obi-Wan was nearly asleep as he slipped into a sleep shift and crawled into his bed. Anakin gently pulled up the blanket and tucked it in close around Obi-Wan.

"I'll stop by and pick you up before we head to Senator Organa's offices, alright, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded, quite beyond speaking at this point. After finally allowing his body to get the rest it so desperately craved, Obi-Wan began to shut down and lose consciousness.

Anakin shook his head sadly and left Obi-Wan's quarters, unsure if Obi-Wan was going to stay asleep for the amount of time he suggested.

* * *

**R&R, harshly if necessary.**


End file.
